


It's not over yet

by Yma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yma/pseuds/Yma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Avevi promesso che questa scena non me l’avresti più fatta vedere, te lo ricordi?” disse James<br/>[...] Gareth rise con lui e James s’illuminò tutto. Il sorriso di Gareth era qualcosa che lo incantava ogni volta. </p>
<p>Coppia: Gareth Barry/James Milner perché sì! Loro sono una coppia(tanto bella) e non ci sono abbastanza storie su di loro!<br/>Tutto ciò l'ho scritto appena saputo che Gareth non sarebbe più stato un giocatore del City. Quindi prima dei Mondiali 2014 e prima del trasferimento di Milner al Liverpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not over yet

**Author's Note:**

> Salve! Come scritto nell'introduzione adoro questa coppia e la storia è stata scritta prima che Milner passasse al Liverpool quindi, credetemi se vi giuro che ciò che ho scritto era solo una mia fantasia e non mi sarei mai aspettata che succedesse per davvero *.*. Comunque il trasferimento di James non ha fatto altro che accrescere la mia ipotesi.  
> Nulla di tutto ciò è mai accaduto!  
> Buona lettura e un commento è sempre gradito :)

“E così parti”

Gareth si alzò di scatto dal pacco che stavo finendo di completare appena sentì la voce del suo amico. Appoggiato allo stipite della porta aperta James Milner gli sorrideva. 

“Ciao, ma…come sei entrato?”

“Ho i miei trucchi” Barry scosse la testa, sapendo che probabilmente aveva corrotto il custode o(come aveva già sospettato) era stato lui a prendergli le chiavi e a fargliele ritrovare magicamente, poche ore dopo dalla scomparsa, sul tappetino di casa mentre rientrava. 

“Avevi promesso che questa scena non me l’avresti più fatta vedere, te lo ricordi?” disse James 

“Già, però nessuno ti ha obbligato a venir qua, proprio in questo momento. Ti ho detto che potevamo salutarci da un’altra parte”. Il biondo storse il naso, espirando forte.

“E poi” continuò Barry “lo sai che mi raggiungerai presto anche tu” scherzò riferendosi a quello che era successo anni prima e di come erano approdati prima uno e poi l’altro sia nell’Aston Villa che nel Manchester City. Questa volta fu James a scuotere la testa.

“Dai comunque non è a titolo definitivo, non vado via per sempre”

“Lo so!” esclamò il più piccolo “Però non voglio che tu vada via” continuò un po’ imbronciato, come un bambino. Che poi, questo paragone era assai fuori luogo visto la sua stazza e i suoi lineamenti così marcati; anche quando aveva appena vent’anni, sembrava sempre più grande dei suoi coetanei. Però gli occhi non mentivano e proprio quelli, quando James arrivò all’Aston, di quell’azzurro brillante abbastanza comune lì in Inghilterra ma particolari allo stesso tempo, che lo avevano imprigionato e fatto capire che nonostante il suo aspetto più maturo, Gareth aveva davanti solo un ragazzino pieno di ambizioni e voglia di conquistare il mondo. Perciò, ancora oggi, in certe espressioni e comportamenti che il biondo si riserva solo con lui, Gareth non può fare a meno di considerarlo ancora un ragazzino.

“Io voglio giocare, James. Con tutte queste nuove promesse ci sarà sempre meno spazio per me e quindi voglio sfruttare al meglio questi anni così magari da essere convocato anche per i mondiali del prossimo anno. Lo sai come funziona” spiegò avvicinandosi a lui e sfiorandogli un braccio.

“Lo so, però non parlare come un trentasettenne dai! Sei giovane e tutto il mondo sa quanto vali e che sei, in qualunque squadra tu abbia giocato, un punto di riferimento per tutti” rispose prendendolo per le braccia e scuotendolo in modo davvero leggero quasi per togliere quell'aurea di vecchio che si portava dietro.

“Questo non mi fa sentire meglio” ammise sconsolato abbassando la testa. James rise “E dai che lo sai che lo dicevo in senso positivo!” Gareth rise con lui e James s’illuminò tutto. Il sorriso di Gareth era qualcosa che lo incantava ogni volta. Non era bello, ma aveva fascino ed è inutile dire che lui, ne rimase incantato fin dalla prima volta.

“Vuoi una birra?” Chiese l’ex proprietario di casa

“Sì certo, ma Louise? I bambini?”

“Ah Louise è andata da sua madre con i piccoli per far evitare loro il trambusto e tutto il resto. Mi raggiungeranno domani a Liverpool” spiegò mentre porgeva la bottiglietta.

“Ah, e tu me lo dici solo ora?”

“Perché?” chiese mentre ingoiava il primo sorso

“Perché ti sarei potuto saltare addosso fin da subito” ammise candidamente  
Quando faceva queste sparate lo uccideva. Tant'è che stava per strozzarsi, letteralmente.

“Ma-“ 

“Un corno! Gareth è l’ultima sera che stai qui. Io voglio stare con te, lo sai” disse cingendogli la vita e baciandolo appena. Il più grande che ancora arrossiva dopo vari anni, lo accontentò e ricambiò il bacio tenendo le loro labbra un po’ più incollate di prima.

Cosa fecero dopo(ma soprattutto dove e quante volte) resterà tra loro e quelle mura ma Gareth lo ricorderà sempre come il saluto più dolce che avesse mai ricevuto.


End file.
